1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tension clamp for stranded conductor a nd particularly to a tension clamp for stranded conductor used for low-sag type overhead power transmission lines and having a tension member comprised mainly of carbon fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developed and gaining attention in recent years has been low-sag type stranded conductor, in which sag, particularly that at high temperatures, is suppressed by using carbon fiber, a light material with a low coefficient of thermal expansion, that has been bonded and reinforced with resin, as tensioning members.
However, with at least one type of stranded conductor, there is a problem in that, if a steel sleeve is directly compressed over a tension member when anchoring the stranded conductor to a tension clamp, as is the case when using stranded conductor that utilizes a conventional steel-core tension member, such as aluminum conductor reinforced with steel, the resin-bonded carbon fiber such as carbon fiber, reinforced plastic, will be crushed, cracked or otherwise damaged by the strong compressive force of the steel sleeve; and, as a result, the holding force of the steel sleeve will be greatly reduced, and sufficient tensile strength will not be obtained.